Appa, Himnae!
by Nabihyun
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang biasanya kalian kenal sebagai salah seorang member 'trio bangsadh' :v menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang penuh kasih sayang. Cast: Chanbaek, Taehyung(V). Yaoi. Fluff. Marriage life


**Summary: Park Chanyeol yang biasanya kalian kenal sebagai salah seorang member 'trio bangsadh' :v**

 **menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang penuh kasih sayang.**

 **Cast: Chanbaek, Taehyung(V). Yaoi. Fluff. Marriage life  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning Typo Epriwer  
**_ _ **Cerita murni dari mata air gunung salak  
kalau ada kesamaan ya kita kembar :3**_

 _ **.  
**_

* * *

Siapa yang mengira seorang Park Chanyeol anggota salah satu band sukses di korea selatan yang dulu(sampai sekarang) memiliki banyak sekali fans, malah akhirnya jatuh hati dengan seorang fanboynya sendiri. Walau sempat di-bash oleh penggemarnya yang lain, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka masih tetap berdiri kokoh hingga memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang kini berumur 4 tahun dan mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya yang bernama Park Taehyung. Kehidupan keluarga Park selalu harmonis, hampir tidak pernah terdengar suara keras dari dalam rumah itu (kecuali saat Chanyeol menonton bola) . Namun pagi ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari hari biasanya.

Chanyeol merasa tidurnya terusik oleh sinar mentari yang mengintip dari balik gorden kamar mereka. Matanya terbuka perlahan mendeteksi jam dinding yang terpampang tak jauh dari kasur yang ia gunakan itu. Setelah puas melihat arah jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 6, Chanyeol mengganti arah pandangnya kesamping. Dilihatnya tubuh seorang lelaki manis yang kini telah menjadi suaminya, ah ani dia lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan istri, senyuman bangga serta sayang menghiasi wajah Chanyeol seakan tak akan pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Rasa sayang Chanyeol yang memuncak tak dapat lagi ia bendung, ia membawa istrinya yang masih terlelap itu kedalam pelukannya.

Memang benar yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol adalah istrinya, tetapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. "Sayang, badan mu panas sekali.." bagai telepati, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terlelap bangun seketika untuk menjawab gumaman Chanyeol. "Ngga ko, paling Cuma kecapean aja. Ku siapkan sarapan ya?" ketika Baekhyun hendak pergi dari atas kasur Chanyeol langsung menggenggam pergelangan tanganmya dan menariknya, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berada diatas kasur dibawah kukungan lengan Chanyeol. "Tidak! Istriku yang cantik ini sedang sakit, dan mana mungkin aku cukup tega untuk melihatmu melakukan pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga begitu. Sekarang istirahat ya sayang." Ujar Chanyeol diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar untuk pergi ke kamar Taehyung dan membawanya kembali ke kamar kalian. Taehyung yang masih setengah terlelap berusaha segenap tenaga untuk tidak tidur lagi digendongan ayahnya itu. "Taehyung ya, hari ini kamu akan bersama appa seharian. Eomma sedang sakit, maka itu sebaiknya kita biarkan eomma istirahat hari ini." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan. "Eomma sangat sakit?" Taehyung menghawatirkan eommanya. "A ni yo. Eomma Cuma perlu istirahat, nanti juga eomma pasti akan segera bermain dengan Taehyung lagi." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan putranya. "Janji pada hyungie ya eomma!" Taehyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun. Dan dibalasnya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Taehyung.

Setelah mandi kini tampilan Chanyeol terlihat fresh dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam, tak lupa memandikan Taehyung dan memakaikan seragam TK kebanggaan Taehyung, kemudian Chanyeol mendudukan Taehyung didepan televisi. Chanyeol bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan Taehyung sarapan. Diambilnya bawang lalu dicincang halus dan sosis yang ia bentuk seperti gurita, kemudian Chanyeol tumis kedua bahan dan menambahkan saus tomat. Taehyung yang sudah kelaparan bergegas menuju ke dapur setelah mencium bau masakan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit bosan dikamar pergi keluar untuk memata matai kegiatan Chanyeol dalam mengurus anak.

"Baekhyun? kenapa keluar dari kamar? Kan sudah ku bilang istirahat saja."

"em.. itu.. Cuma mau ambil obat dan air."

"Oh iya kamu belum minum obat ya baek, sekalian makan dulu yuk sama Taehyung."

"Wah, baunya sedap!"

"Tentu saja, yang masak kan orang ganteng."

"Appa jelek! Taehyung lebih ganteng!" Kalimat spontan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung membawa gelak tawa didalam keluarga kecil itu.

Setelah makan, Baekhyun mengangkat piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur walaupun sudah dilarang beberapa kali oleh Chanyeol. Sesaat sebelum meminum obat, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri melihat jam untuk membuat perkiraan kapan obat selanjutnya diminum. Ketika meminum obat Baekhyun baru menyadari ada suatu hal yang ganjil. "Chanyeol. Kapan kamu mau bawa Taehyung sekolah?" Chanyeol sempat terdiam sesaat dan melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 07:50. Menyadari mereka akan telat, karena jam pelajaran pertama dimulai jam 8. Chanyeol secepat kilat menggendong Taehyung serta membawa tas, sepatu, dan botol air turun dari apartemennya di lantai 5 ke basement tempat dimana mobil Chanyeol berada.

Dengan tancap gas ternyata belum cukup untuk mencegah Taehyung terlambat, mereka sampai di TK pukul 08:05. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia perlu bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan pada guru Taehyung, bahwa penyebab Taehyung terlambat sepenuhnya karena dirinya yang kurang cakap membagi waktu. Diketuknya pintu kelas sebelum ia membukanya dan mengucapkan salam, membiarkan Taehyung yang sedikit takut dimarahi karena telat bersembunyi dibelakang mengharapkan ekspresi wajah anak anak yang sedikit kaget karena ada tamu tak diundang datang ke dalam kelasnya, dan ternyata keberadaan Chanyeol hanya diketahui oleh sedikit anak karena ruang kelas itu sangat riuh dan dipenuhi oleh ibu dan beberapa ayah dari masing masing anak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara itu cukup mengagetkan bagi Chanyeol. "Oh, iya. Saya adalah ayah dari Park Taehyung. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa penyebab Taehyung hari ini tidak dapat datang tepat waktu adalah karena murni dari kesalahan saya sendiri." Chanyeol memaparkan maksudnya. "Tidak masalah, karena kebetulan pagi ini adalah pagi ramah tamah. Jadi kalau bapak tidak keberatan silahkan bergabung dengan orangtua yang lain." Guru TK itu menjelaskan. Setelah diskusi sedikit dengan Taehyung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk singgah dan mengobrol sebentar dengan orang tua murid lain. Diakhiri dengan perpisahan singkat, Chanyeol meninggalkan Taehyung di TK sehabis acara ramah tamah dan melesat kembali pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Chanyeol bergegas masuk dan merapihkannya. Dimulai dari baju kotor dan benda benda lain yang tidak seharusnya berada diatas lantai ia pungut satu persatu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah vacuum cleaner lalu membersihkan karpet yang berada di ruang tamu dan seluruh bagian lantai apartemen sampai tidak ada setitik debu pun yang tersisa. Kegiatan bebersihnya diakhiri dengan mengepel lantai dengan mop hingga lantai tersebut terlihat berkilauan. Chanyeol memang membersihkan semua tempat hingga sela sela yang paling sempit, tetapi chanyeol sengaja melewati satu tempat yakni kamar tidur utama. Bukan karena tidak mau membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau kegiatan istirahat Baekhyun terganggu karena kegiatan bebersih yang dilakukan olehnya.

Kegiatan bersih bersih yang melelahkan sudah selesai. Sebelum Chanyeol menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit istirahat, dilihatnya jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Chanyeol teringat bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya ia menjemput Taehyung dari TK. Dengan gontai karena kelelahan Chanyeol berjalan menuju lift dan menyender di tembok sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

~.~.~

"Appa, hyungie mengantuk..." Taehyung yang kini sudah berada di tempat duduk penumpang mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang hal itu, ia merasa mungkin memang sudah saatnya Taehyung tidur siang dan hanya menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidur. "Tapi hyungie tidak bisa tidur siang kalau belum minum susu. masa appa tidak tahu" Taehyung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "eh? Tentu saja appa tahu! Sebentar appa beli dulu susunya." Chanyeol yang sedikit kewalahan segera berhenti di minimarket terdekat dan membelikan Taehyung susu cair kesukaannya. Setelah meminum susu, seperti sulap Taehyung langsung tertidur lelap disepanjang perjalanan.

Chanyeol dan Taehyung telah sampai di apartemen mereka, tentu saja Taehyung digendong karena Taehyung masih terlelap sejak tadi. Setelah meletakkan Taehyung di kasur kamarnya, Chanyeol pergi ke kamar utama bermaksud untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya. Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu itu. "eo! Baju mu berganti. Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol penasaran "Iya, bajuku yang tadi sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini berada didalam kamar. Chanyeol kini mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih kasual, yakni t-shirt dan celana selutut.

Baekhyun yang telah kembali dari kamar mandi mendapati suaminya melepas penat diatas kasur yang mereka gunakan bersama. Chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggunakannya sebagai bantal. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Seperti yang bisa kau rasakan, suhu tubuhku mulai normal dan aku merasa segar."

"Untunglah kau sudah mulai sehat... Baek.."

"hm?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mensyukuri keberadaanmu disisiku dua kali, ah tidak tiga, bukan, 100 kali lebih banyak dari sebelumnya!"

"kau kenapa yeol? Tidak biasanya begini.."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa tubuh kecilmu itu mampu menahan beban berat mengurus keluarga ini tanpa mengeluh. Aku yang menggantikanmu setengah hari ini saja sudah sangat kelelahan. Jika disuruh memilih mengurus rumah 1 hari dan bermain drum 36 jam nonstop, aku lebih memilih drum."

Baekhyun bukannya menjawab malah tertawa kecil. "Kamu bilang kamu tidak mengerti? Asal kamu tau, aku mendapatkan semua kekuatan itu dari satu hal kecil. Yakni cinta. Aku cinta rumah ini makanya aku mengurus rumah ini, aku cinta Taehyung makanya aku merawatnya, dan yang paling besar adalah aku Cinta kamu Chanyeol makanya aku dapat kuat dan terus berada disisimu menghadapi semua itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun." Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu dapat merasakan bahwa telinganya mulai terasa panas, besar sekali keinginan Chanyeol untuk mencium Baekhyun.

Ketika hendak mencium Baekhyun, Taehyung tiba tiba masuk ke kamar utama tanpa mengetuk. Baekhyun segera mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut yang mungkin akan dilontarkan oleh Taehyung. Chanyeol yang sedikit bete karena putranya sendiri itu mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur menghadap kearah pintu, dimana Taehyung sedang memamerkan hasil gambarannya di TK. Baekhyun menyarankan agar gambar itu ditempel di kulkas dengan magnet, Baekhyun sebenarnya berniat untuk membantu Taehyung mencari magnet kulkas sebelum akhirnya perlombaan dadakan dibuka oleh Chanyeol.

"Oke, yang bisa menemukan magnet duluan akan appa berikan permen lollipop besar!" Taehyung yang kompetitif mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari dari pintu kamar utama, Baekhyun juga ber acting seperti akan berlari.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga!" Secepat Taehyung melesat, secepat itu pula bibir Chanyeol mendarat diatas bibr Baekhyun. Menyisakan muka kaget Baekhyun yang terlihat imut. Tak lupa Chanyeol membisikan 'Kau sangat menginginkan Lolipop besar? Akan ku berikan nanti malam' lengkap dengan lidahnya yang menjulur mengejek.

~END~

* * *

Hello themuanyaa~ 3  
author baru netes nih ceritanya *bow* Sebenernya lagi dilema juga nih mau dipanggil apa '3'  
Nabi kebagusan, hyun pasaran(?), yaudah deh panggil bihyun aja yak.  
Cerita ini adalah cerita bihyun yang pertama kali dipublish di ffn *applause*  
semoga pada suka ya, sorry kalo romance nya kurang traza :"  
Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu bihyun mencapai kesejahteraan ffn(?)  
see hyun (^o^)/


End file.
